


Late Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jason Todd is Robin, Mentions of Batman & Nightwing, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All in all, Jason thinks it's worth it.





	Late Nights

Jason pulls his cape around him, he's perched on a building looking down at Gotham's cold streets. Earlier that evening, Jason had made a promise to watch over a kid named Amanda, assuring her he'd keep an eye out for her abusive step-father. 

(In case he doubled back while Batman and Nightwing were hunting the jerk.)

Lucky for them, step-daddy was a kleptomaniac and far too ambitious, ending up on the Bat's radar. The mother was a mess when they got there, the situation becoming a grim and familiar scene; bruising on the mother's arms and face, holes in the walls and doors of the apartment.

With reluctance she told them of her husbands suspected whereabouts. Nightwing and Batman left shortly after, hot on his trail.

Normally Jason would protest at being left behind, wanting to give the guy a taste of his own medicine. However, when Amanda's small hand reached for his, and she whispered _'I'm scared'_ , leaving was out of the question.

Her mother wasn't comfortable with Jason inside the apartment though, so he opted to guard them from across the road. Amanda or her mother were to flick the lights on and off if there was any trouble, while Jason kept an eye on the entrance. It wasn't a perfect setup, but it didn't matter. Earlier Batman had reported that they had their sights on the lowlife and were closing in. Jason hasn't seen another person for at least an hour. 

The sky is beginning to grey and it'll be morning soon, but Jason refuses to leave his post.

If Amanda gets scared during the night, all she has to do was gaze out her window and know he's looking out for her.

Jason knew the value of feeling safe, late hours are a small price to pay to give someone peace of mind.


End file.
